Anheló
by Grinslevk
Summary: Serie de 3 one shot conmemorativos al Halloween.
1. Anheló

**_D_****_iscleimer. Los personajes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_Si no te gusta la ship, pasa de largo, evitemos bardo innecesario._**

**_Está historia la encuentras en Wattpad._**

¿Cuántas veces no habrá pasado ya pensando en aquel día cuándo empuñando a Baixia, intento de múltiples formas, y mientras le perseguía, cortar aquel delicado y pálido cuello? Probablemente en ese efímero instante, se recriminaba el no haber ignorado el pedimento de su segundo hermano jurado y haber logrado de ese modo deshacerse del traidor.

—Da ge, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto preocupado últimamente, ¿Sigues pensando en lo que hablamos? —Decía Lan Xichen mientras bebía de su delicada taza de té. A su lado se encontraba el líder de la secta Nie. El mayor tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de "No me toques" plasmada en la mirada. Tal vez sólo para Zewu-Jun aquello era normal, pero para los demás era clara prueba de que algo más profundo ocurría en su cabeza.

Chifeng-Zun sólo negó agitando su mano. Su mirada reparaba en el otro visitante en sus tierras, aquel al que tanto deseaba destruir y al que consideró alguna vez su igual. En ese momento aquél se hallaba afuera, sonriéndole a su preciado y torpe hermano menor. ¿Como deseaba borrar aquella maldita sonrisa de su estúpida boca? Seguía atento a sus movimientos, al suave y armonioso tono de su voz, en sus delgados labios. En la fina línea de su cuello que se dejaba ver por entre aquellas telas estorbosas... ¿Que idioteces estaba pensando? ¿Él, el gran Chifeng-Zun pensando como un maldito manga cortada?

—No hace falta que pregunte a que se debe tu mal humor. —De nuevo la cálida voz de Zewu-Jun le interrumpió los pensamientos, entendía que el Lan trataba de apaciguar su mal humor. —Deberías dejar de mirar así a A-Yao.

**—«Y tu debiste dejarme matarlo»** —Pensó.

—Er ge, Da ge —Llamo Lianfang-Zun desde la puerta. Después de hacer el juramento de hermanos, aún temía por su vida y no era para menos. El sólo mirar a Nie Mingjue le hacía estremecer cada poro de su piel. Aún recordaba a Baxia pasar rozandole por la mejilla. —Debo retirarme de vuelta a LanLing...

**—«Solo lárgate de una buena vez»**

—Te acompañaré. Es tarde y el camino a Gusu es largo. Da ge, nos retiramos, vendré en cuanto pueda. —Expresó Lan Xichen con su habitual amabilidad. Ambos partieron enseguida, dejando al líder Nie sólo, devorando en completa calma cada uno de sus pensamientos.

**—«Jin GuangYao, ¿Eres un ángel o un demonio? ¿Amas torturarme con tus irritantes halagos?, Desearía tenerte aquí y clavarte a Baxia hasta el fondo. Pero estas manos se niegan a obedecer, mi mente dice una cosa y mi corazón otra»** —Pensaba. Se había recluido en sus habitaciones y se negaba a salir. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban tan desordenados que comenzaba a alucinar. Miraba en cada esquina al joven Jin, al incitante y embustero Jin. Al objeto de su perdición y de sus deseos más insanos.

Los días pasaron, a su encuentro y allí en sus dominios, Jin GuangYao se atrevía a visitarle. Tocaba el Guqin y después se marchaba, ¡Ah, si tan solo supiera de los irrefrenables deseos impuros que provocaba en el líder Nie! ¿Que diría? ¿Pensaría que el gran Chifeng-Zun no es más que un manga cortada que anhelaba meterse entre sus muslos? Con los pensamientos revueltos... Con aquel calor creciendo en entre pantalones lo atrapó un día, sintiendo sus temblores y temores emergiendo en su fino y pequeño cuerpo. Le excitó saberlo a su merced. Le emocionó el sólo imaginar destrozando sus ropas y marcar su cuerpo, ¿Acaso quería ensuciarlo hasta que el mismo Jin le rogara por más? Aquella idea descabellada sonaba tan bien.

—Da ge...

—¡Cállate! —Gritó. Tomó sus labios como se devoran los trozos de granada, los mordió hasta dejarlos enrojecidos y paseo sus manos por el fino cuerpo del Jin. Lo sentía suyo, Jin GuangYao también sentía aquello pero su miedo era más grande.

—¡Da ge, detente! —Empujó al mayor y justo ahí, comenzó la caída del gran Chifeng-Zun. Una simple y tonta acción a ojos del Jin, un rechazo, porque eso era.

—¿No soy suficiente para ti? ¿Crees que no podré llenarte como Zewu-Jun lo hace? —Le sujeto por el cabello, acercando las finas hebras a su nariz y aspirando el fragante aroma en ellos. —¿Acaso no eres el hijo de una puta?.

La expresión en los ojos del Jin era de dolor, un dolor tan profundo como el suyo. Lo disimulo con una sonrisa y una afilada mirada provocadora. —Da ge, si eres suficiente o no, es sólo cuestión tuya. ¿Tanto deseas mis favores que para ello necesitás asustarme?

**—«No sigas, no me provoques... Detente Meng Yao, no quiero odiarte más»** —Estaba tan frustrado que sólo quería apagar su mente y acabar con aquello, sin mediarle palabras, Jin GuangYao lo apresó asiendose a sus ropas, frotando con su pierna la hombría ajena y ofreciendo al Nie lo que su cuerpo le exigía desde hace mucho. ¿Que diablos haces cuando tú objeto de obsesión se ofrece de tal modo ante ti?

Un ligero Gritó se escuchó afuera de los aposentos de Nie Mingjue. Esa noche, entre las telas de su cama, robo la pureza de un cuerpo y se condenó al más hondo y oscuro de los infiernos.


	2. Lumina

Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, yo solo los tomo prestados para fines de entretenimiento.

Disfruten la lectura.

Llevaba varias semanas soñando con lo mismo. Cada noche antes de acostarse rezaba a los muchos dioses de las también muchas religiones, que le auxiliaran para poder soportar una nueva ola de sensaciones poco placenteras. En sus pensamientos se alojaba la ansiedad y la incertidumbre de tener de nuevo aquellos sueños. En ellos una fina figura cuya sombra veía reflejada en su ventana, le observaba atenta desde su balcón. Podía ver una disimulada sonrisa emerger y mostrar sus blancos y perlados dientes, pero no veía más allá de esa sonrisa. Incluso en sueños se miraba cansado, en pijama y listo para reposar, pero siendo interrumpido por aquella intimidante sombra.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No te has cansado ya de atormentarme? —Cuestionaba elevando su voz. Aquella visión solo sonreía y a cada palabra arrojada de boca de aquel, daba un ligero paso y por cada silencio, retrocedía dos. —¿Qué tipo de maldita broma juegas? ¿Acaso soy tu burla, tu experimento de diversión? —De nuevo el inmenso silencio acrecentaban su desesperación. Le provocaba ira, ansiedad, frustración y miedo. Despertó alterado, sudando frío y con temblores en las extremidades. Ya no soportaba más su situación. Creía volverse loco con el paso del tiempo y creía también, que era capaz de cometer suicidio en algún momento.

—Ya no sonríes como antes. Me preocupas, Xichen. Comprendo que sigas pensando en Jin GuangYao, pero ya pasaron diez años desde su muerte, tienes que enfrentarlo. —Expresaba la mujer con la que había unido su vida hacia unos tal vez cinco o seis años. Estaba tratando de amarla, de darle lo que consideraba justo pues gracias a sus esfuerzos, él había podido intentar superar la muerte de su primer esposo. De aquel que significo todo su mundo y que con su partida, se llevó también gran parte de su alma.

—Lo intento, trato de hacerlo pero sigue doliendo, como si hubiese sido ayer. —Expresaba. La que antes era una mirada comprensiva en los cándidos ojos de la dama, con el paso del tiempo se deterioraba hasta hacerse dura y molesta. Estaba cansada de fingir y soportar vivir a la sombra de un muerto, de incluso tener que compartir el amor de su marido aún con ese recuerdo. Entendía que ya no era joven, no tenían hijos, Xichen jamás quiso tener uno con ella y eso le dolía mucho. Un día, sin mediarle palabra tomo sus pertenencias y se marchó,con una nota le marcaba el límite a su paciencia y le dejaba claro que el juego se había terminado. Dejando abandonado al único consuelo que le daba la vida marital desatendida con Lan Xichen, un adorable gato pardo. Un mudo testigo de las constantes pesadillas de su amo y quien sólo tal vez, sabia el nombre de aquel que lo visitaba en sueños.

Como si fuera broma, con la partida de aquella mujer, las pesadillas se volvieron sueños lúcidos. Cada noche, al punto de las doce, como animal en celo, Lan Xichen se despertaba y permanecía inmóvil sobre su cama, no había esta vez algún indicio de terror o ansiedad. Se sentía tranquilo, excitado. Miraba como las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo caían de la cama al ser tironeadas por quien sabe que cosa. No había miedo, sentía entonces, cómo entre sus piernas su hombría se erguía ansiosa por salir de sus ajustados pantalones. Y es cuando se daba cuenta de una mano invisible, subiendo por sus piernas y sin embargo no había espanto, no había horror. Solo había gozo... y el irrefrenable deseo de que aquello que fuera, le guiará en una vorágine de sexo con lo desconocido.

Aquella mano sabia dónde tocar, dónde exactamente le gustaba a Xichen. Veía cada movimiento entre su prenda, el subir y bajar de la mano sobre su miembro. Cerrando los ojos, podía ver a aquella persona que lo estimulaba. —A-Yao. —Sollozaba al mirar su sonrisa.

**_—《Solo yo sé en donde te gusta ser tocado y como te gusta. Mi amado Lan Huan》_** —Escuchaba la voz suave de su amado resonandole en los oidos.

—No sabes cuánto te hé extrañado ni cuánta falta me haces. —Susurró, una caricia suave sobre su rostro le indicó que era hora de despertar. —¡No te vayas, A-Yao, quedate! —Grito con la desesperación aflorando en su pecho.

**_—《Soy tuyo, Lan Huan... Cada noche siempre que me desees estaré a tu lado. Vine por ti y no me iré sin ti》_** —Le susurraba antes de obligarle a abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo se daba cuenta de que se había corrido en sus pantalones y que su cuerpo pesaba como si alguien le hubiera montado toda la noche. Cada día ansiaba que la oscuridad llegará, anhelaba dormir y mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos de serpiente que le enamoraban, quería escuchar su voz y sentir el calor de la inocente intimidad ajena aprisionando su hombría.Le motivaba solo pensar en sentir su esencia derramándose entre los suaves y blancos muslos de su amado. Pero también, con cada nueva visita del extraño amor suyo, al despertar los vecinos notaban que Xichen lucia más cansado, sus ojeras decían todo y a la vez nada. ¿Pero a quien le importaba? Su A-Yao había vuelto a su lado y se entregaba a él como la primera vez después de casarse. Porque si, Lan Xichen no solía ir por la vida acostandose con cualquier cita a la primera y su caballerosidad había enamorado a un joven de diecinueve años, un día en que ambos se hallaban en el tren subterráneo.

_Recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer. Un sujeto molestaba al menor, le tenía contra el metal de la puerta y su cuerpo. Su bello rostro estaba pegado al cristal, se notaba por el reflejo como suplicaba por ayuda, más los ocupantes a excepción de él, hacían caso omiso de sus súplicas.__— Señor, si no se detiene ahora, tendré que usar la fuerza. — Advirtió. Aquel tipo parecía ignorarle, por lo que tomándolo del brazo, lo apartó del muchacho y asió el delgado cuerpo a su persona.__—¿Qué no sabes que es no meterte en asuntos ajenos? —Escupió el sujeto. Una mueca de asco se reflejo en la mirada de Xichen, aquel tipo tenía su hombría fuera de sus pantalones y esta se balanceaba cada que el tipo se movia.__—¡Pervertido! —Grito en esos momentos una mujer mayor. Los ocupantes varones al notar aquello, tomaron al sujeto por los hombros y le echaron fuera del vagón apenas el subterráneo se detuvo en la próxima estación. Cayendo aquel, justo frente a un policía aún con su hombría flácida de fuera. Basta decir que el escándalo le obligo a suplicar por su vida.__—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto Xichen amablemente. El muchacho asintió aun sujetándose de las prendas de Xichen, no estaba de mas explicar cuán aterrado se mostraba. —Bajemos en la siguiente estación, te acompañare a un sitio de taxis, supongo que es más seguro que el subterráneo. —Recibió un si ligero como respuesta. El sonido de su voz hizo gran impacto en la mente su salvador. Con cuidado ambos salieron del tren apenas este se detuvo y caminaron por las calles solitarias buscando un taxi para el jovenzuelo. En el trayecto, Xichen se entero de muchas cosas importantes sobre aquel, su nombre, gustos, miedos y lo que es más, algo dentro de su ser, le aseguró que lo haría suyo para toda la vida. Llámese amor a primera vista o no, no importa, el sentimiento siempre será el mismo y lo que Xichen ansiaba en ese instante, era conseguir una oportunidad más para verlo.Una que llegó más pronto de lo que podía imaginar. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos compartían el taxi y con el paso del tiempo, compartieron cama, hogar, dolor y lágrimas que acabaron en un final trágico para ese amor. _

—Mi amado A-Yao, no te vayas más, déjame seguir a tu lado. —Suplicaba en su sueño por decimoquinta vez.

**_—《Lo siento, mi amor, tu sabes que no puedo. Ansío estar a tu lado, pero no eres mío aún, algo te aleja de mi y no sé que es.》_**

—¡A-Yao!... Llévame contigo. Te lo suplico. Te lo imploró, déjame ir a donde te encuentras. —El sonido de un cascabel le despertó abruptamente. El sudor frío de nuevo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se estiró pesadamente y sintió un peso extra sobre sus pies. —Shuoyue, ¿Tienes hambre? Papá no te dejo suficiente comida? —Cuestionó, intento agarrar al felino, pero aquel le lanzó un fuerte arañazo, dejándole la palma sangrando. —Estúpido gato, ¿Que diablos te pasa? —Le dijo.

Largos meses pasaron para que volviera a ver su alucinación, largos meses en los que su cuerpo parecía activarse solo, por las noches y saciar sus instintos carnales de maneras que para muchos eran aberrantes, algunas veces despertaba bañado en fluidos extraños, solo para darse cuenta de que había vaciado la jarra de la jalea usando como cuchara su miembro erecto o de que se había masturbado con un trozo de pan, ¿Asqueroso, cierto? Mientras tanto, Shuoyue seguía reacio a acercarse a su amo, había dejado de comer y sólo bebía agua. Xichen había intentado llevarlo al médico, pero el gato se alejaba y se escondía debajo de la cama o los muebles. **_—«Con A-Yao esto no pasaría.»_** —Pensó. De nuevo viejos recuerdos lo invadían, sonrió solo de imaginar a su amado sentado sobre el sofá, acariciando al gato, sonriéndole y llamándolo a su lado. —No, eso no pasaría, A-Yao odiaba a los gatos. Shuoyue, ¿Estarías mejor con mamá? —Le pregunto, recibiendo un gruñido de parte del felino.

—Eso es porque los gatos son muy espirituales, ellos odian aquello que los humanos no pueden ver, aquello que no pueden sentir y lo que los hace ser diferentes es que pueden ir y venir entre los planos existenciales. O eso dicen, que mas da es solo una estupidez. —Escucho detrás de si. Se giro, mirando a la que fuera su esposa alguna vez. La mujer le sonreía cálidamente como antes de marcharse. —Solo es una idea o podría ser que el mismo Shuoyue ya se harto también de ti y tu obsesión por un muerto. Me lo llevaré sino te molesta, esta más que claro que acabará muriendo si se queda más tiempo contigo.

—Llévatelo. —Fue lo último que Xichen le dijo a la mujer. Minutos después, se quedaba sólo de nuevo en aquella casa. Su felicidad se había ido envuelta en una cobija y gruñendole sin parar. Incluso ahora podía escuchar el sonido del cascabel por el pasillo antes de que se marchará, sonido que no se detuvo durante diez largos minutos. —Alucino... de nuevo alucino y no puedo entender lo que ocurre. —Se decía. Durante esa noche, su sueño recurrente de hace meses de nuevo se presentó. La sombra del balcón ahora se hallaba dentro de su habitación, sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano. Pero ¿Cómo llego ahí? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

**_—《Xichen, hé vuelto por ti. No me iré esta vez, ya no hay nada que me ahuyente, ¿Me aceptas?》_** —Escuchó. Ansioso por arrojarse a sus brazos. Se incorporó, esta vez podía sentir el frio suelo bajo sus pies, aquello y no era una simple ilusión, era real, tan real como tomar sus manos y sentir un breve atisbo de calor. Lloro como un niño le llora a su madre, se acurrucó en su regazo y dejó que su amado Jin GuangYao le mostrará su amor con caricias sobre su cabello. Cerró los ojos esperanzado en que al despertar, A-Yao se mantuviera a su lado, amandolo como cuando tuvo que partir de este mundo.

Cada día al salir a su trabajo, los besos fríos de su amado lo despertaban y con un susurro le daba los buenos días. **_—《Es hora de trabajar, Xichen. No querrás llegar tarde》._** —Decía dulcemente, A-Yao.

—Volveré temprano, querido.

**_—《Lo sé, te estaré esperando aquí. No hay nada que impida esta vez que yo pueda permanecer a tu lado.》_** —Y con aquella sonrisa que adoraba, Xichen abandonaba el hogar. Al volver, llevaba un ramo de peonias, mismo que depositaba sobre la mesa y esperaba ansioso a que su amado pusiera la melodía que en su boda bailarán siendo ya esposos. El tocadiscos comenzaba a tocar la melodía y A-Yao vestido como la última vez que se amaron, salía de la alcoba listo para iniciar el baile. **_—《Xichen, mi amado Xichen ¿Eres feliz?》_**

—Ahora lo soy y lo seré siempre. —Expresaba aquel.

Desde la ventana del edificio de enfrente, se podía ver aun hombre enloquecido moverse al ritmo de una melodía, completamente sólo. Aquella era una escena triste, que solo el vecino notaba repetirse cada día a la misma hora. Pero antes de que él mirase el rostro del loco enamorado, las cortinas se cerraban y las luces se apagaban solas. Adentro, solo Xichen podía mirar al amor de su vida, de besarlo y acariciar si fría piel que para él, jamás había dejado de ser hermosa... con una sonrisa solo podía llorar y dar gracias por tener la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo. Aún cuando su reflejo en el espejo, le mostraba que la vida se escapaba de su ser lentamente, siendo absorbida por un ente cuya calidez solo era fantasía.

—A-Yao, no te vayas...


End file.
